Why Does It Have To Be This Way?
by Hikaru Einsberg
Summary: (AU) The Prophesy of the Past states that there will be a pair of twins that will success two different position. One will be chosen to control the Most Powerful Famiglia in the world, while the other will succeed in the position of the Legendary Guild that has guarded a Sacred Flame that must have never existed.
1. Chapter 1

KHR belongs to Akira Amano.

WARNING: There might be Epic Fail Spelling and Grammar.

Note: Ish short (For now).

_**Fifteen Years Ago...**_

_"Congratulations -san, you bore two baby boys" the doctor said to the couple, Sawada Nana (which was currently unconscious) and Sawada Iemitsu. "I want to see my babies, Doctor" Iemitsu exclaimed. "Sure, please come with me" the doctor said as he and Iemitsu left the room._

_**The Next Day...**_

_Sawada Nana opened her eyes and sat up (in pain, of course) and saw a female nurse standing in the far back, checking the documents on the table._

_"Where is my husband?" was the first thing she asked._

_"Good Morning , It seems that you are well" the nurse said in a caring tone._

_"Where is my husband? What happened to my babies?" she asked again anxiously._

_The slide opened as a doctor and two nurses came in._

_"You're husband left this letter before he left, saying that all is explained in the letter" the doctor said as he handed the letter to Nana. Nana opened the letter and read the letter._

**'Dear Nana,**

**I thank you, my love, for giving me such wonderful and cute twins to this world. As you can see, I can't be there with you anymore because I have to start earning money for our finances and the supplies that we need to support the babies. I also took the younger twin because I want to teach him the things I do for work everyday. I think someday that my boy will carry on the legacy of my work, he will become a great man and will bring pride to the family name. I'm sorry I won't be able to with you at this time, but I promise I'll come back soon. I decided to call him Takijyuna, cute isn't it? Anyway, I'll try to write as soon as possible.**

**Your Love,**

**Sawada Iemitsu**

**P.S. - I don't care what you call the other twin, name him whatever you want.**

_Nana shed tears when she finished reading the letter as it fell to the floor._

_"Iemitsu, Why? ...Why did you leave?" she said in tears._

_The doctor told one of the nurses to bring the other twin in while the other nurses went to the weeping woman to comfort her. A few minutes past as the doors opened revealing the nurse who left awhile ago panting for air while holding a small bundled bright orange towel emiting cute whimpering sounds._

_"I have him, Hikoma-sensei" the nurse said in a wheezy voice._

_"Good, Bring him here" the doctor commanded. The nurse followed his others and gave the baby to him and he went beside Nana._

_"Before you go weeping again for your husband's sudden leave, I think you should meet the baby that he left behind for you" he said as he placed the baby on the crying woman's lap._

_Nana stopped crying and wiped her tears. She looked down and moved the blanket so she can see the baby clearly. The baby had spikey dark-brown hair that defied gravity, huge innocent brown-caramel eyes which seemed alittle bigger for normal baby boy eyes. The baby looked at his weeping mother and raised his stubby little hand trying to reach her face. Nana was surprised at her son's sudden movement and brought him closer to her chest. The baby brunet raised his hand and wiped the tears of his mother away and showed her a very cute smile. Everbody in the room, including his mother, smiled as they saw the babies smile._

_"So, what do you wish to call him?" Doctor Hikoma whispered to Nana._

_Nana looked down on her baby's innocent cute eyes._

_"I'll call him...Tsunayoshi" She said in pride._

_Outside the room, there stood a man wearing a iron hat with a checkered face._

_"Sembra che il gioco avrà inizio" the checkered faced man chuckled as he walked away to nothingness._

Google Translate the line he said is you don't know.

First time writing...

I deeply apologize if it has wrong grammar and spelling.

Thank you for reading.

(\_/)

( _ _ )

(")_(")

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~Bunny~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!


	2. Chapter 2

KHR belongs to Akira Amano.

WARNING: There might be Epic Fail Spelling and Grammar.

_Italicized-_Italian

'Bunny'-Thoughts/Flashbacks

_**Thirteen Years Later...**_

In a barren room of nothingness, stood a young brunet with gravity-defying hair with a flowing ponytail at his back, wearing a simple white T-shirt with a collar and golden colored flames designed at the side of his shirt, black pants and holding a white Taurus Revolver with golden linings in his right hand, apparently also wearing black gloves with a red "27" marked in the middle while his eyes are closed. After a sudden silence, a robotic voice suddenly filled the air.

**"SYSTEM TRAINING PROGRAM"  
"LEVEL 5"**

**"START"**

Multiple men appeared, holding different types of weapon and charged at the brunet. The brunet opened his huge dark-brown eyes and disappeared. One of the men at the far back suddenly screamed, puked out blood and faint. One by one, the men in the room puked out blood and fainted. _"Mi dispiace"* _ the brunet whispered softly at the fallen men as he placed the Taurus revolver in his pocket.

**'BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP'**

**"SYSTEM TRAINING PROGRAM"**

**"COMPLETE"**

**"COMMENCE OPENNING OF DOORS"**

The countless bodies of fallen men disappeared and the wall the brunet was facing suddenly sunk down to the ground. Behind it stood six people.

The tallest of the six has short spiked black hair, is flashing a big smile on his face, wearing a white school uniform and lying on his back is a wooden sword.

The other one are a blond man with expressionless blue eyes biting a pink lollipop, wearing a green one-piece jumpsuit and black boots while holding a blue- cased laptop.

A fairly-tall teenager with blue hair with a style of a pineapple, his left eye is blue while the other is red showing a dark embedded "six", wearing a black jacket with the buttons of the jacket undone, revealing an indigo colored T-shirt, smiling innocently (*cough*lies*cough*) at the brunet.

Beside stood a small girl with short, purple hair styled in a "pineapple" similar to the teenager beside her. She has violet eyes, one is covered by a black eye patch with a chrome-colored skull, wearing a simple buttoned indigo shirt, a black mini skirt, and clinging to a long trident.

The one right to the smiling teen is a girl with short orange hair and brown eyes (?), wearing a short pink jacket outside and a yellow shirt inside, a knee-high skirt, and black shoes.

Lastly, the farthest of the group is a man with short black hair, sharp, grey eyes, wearing a long-sleeved white shirt, black trousers, brown belt, black shoes, and black gakuran top worn on his shoulders, with an armband pinned onto it's left sleeve.

"How was the training simulations now?" the blond man asked, biting his lollipop.

"It's fine, though I'm not comfortable seeing other people's blood on my feet" the brunet said in discomfort.

"Kufufu, soft as always, Tsunayoshi-kun" the pineapple haired teen said mockingly.

"Hahaha, I wonder what will happen if he ain't soft" the smiling teen said, staring the brunet in wonder and interest.

"Hn, then he'll be a carnivore than a omnivore" the farthest teen grunted, staring at the brunet as well.

"Kufufu, that is true, though I want him to be the cute, little kitty than a vicious, scary lion" the pineapple haired man smirked evilly to the brunet, which made the brunet's spine chill.

"Pineapple Herbivore, if you dare do anything to my prey," the farthest teen pulled out of nowhere a pair of tonfa's. "I will bite you to death" he growled.

"Kufufu, you jealous, birdy?" he chuckled. He then summoned out a trident, similar to the one the girl is holding, and faced it to the black haired teen.

"Guess I'll play with you then" he said as both of them charged at each other.

"HIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE! Hibari-san, Mukuro, Stop!" the brunet, now called Tsuna, screamed at the two teens fighting.

"Can't stop them now, Tsuna" the teen said, smirked at the whining brunet, enjoying Tsuna's despair.

"Shut up, Takeshi" Tsuna grumbled to the teen. "Spanner, I think you have to repair the place after this" he sighed at the blond man.

"It's on your account, Sawada" Spanner said to Tsuna.

When Tsuna was about to retort back, A loud yell was heard above them.

"WHERE ARE YOU TO THE EXTREME, SAWADA?" an unknown voice screamed above, which caused the ceiling to rumble. Everybody remained silent, even the two who are fighting.

"Oh no..." Tsuna whined as he saw the ceiling begin to crumble.

"Oh yes" the smiling teen said cheerfully.

As said, the ceiling on top of them collapsed. Everyone moved away so they won't get crushed by the falling debris. As the ceiling stopped dropping debris and the smoked cleared, there standing is a white-haired teen.

He has silver eyes (Goddangit, I don't know what the hell is his eye color! Is it black, grey or what?), wearing a yellow jumpsuit and boxing gloves on his hands. (I'm getting bored with explaining their appearances...)

"Onii-chan!" the orange-haired girl and Tsuna exclaimed.

"OH SAWADA, KYOKO, I EXTREMELY FOUND YOU TWO!" he screamed so loud that they covered their ears.

"Hahaha, your late, sempai" Takeshi said, not minding the loud yell awhile ago.

"WHAT DO YOU EXTREMELY MEAN?" he yelled at Takeshi.

"Kufufu, For your information, Tsunayoshi-kun killed eight thousand men today" the pineapple hair man, Mukuro, said irritated at the boxer's loud voice.

"Sasagawa Ryohei, if you dare disturb my fight again, I will bite you to death" the black haired teen growled at the yelling teen, now should be called Ryohei.

"I EXTREMELY DON'T GET IT!" he questioned at the two, Hibari growled and Mukuro just chuckled seeing the skylark pissed off.

"SAWADA, DID YOU REALLY KILL THEM?" Ryohei yelled angrily at Tsuna.

"N-No, I d-didn't" the brunet stuttered in front of the angry (yelling) teen. "T-Tell him, Sp-Spanner".

"It's true, he didn't kill them," the blond, Spanner said. "He just eliminated them and shot them without mercy" said in a monotone voice, but if your ears are good in perceiving lies, a tint of mock is heard.

"Spanner!" the brunet yelled, apparently his ears are good in perceiving the hidden malice or it's his intuition.

"Just joking, he just killed some holograms that spited out fake blood" Spanner explained.

"With that tone, I'm not sure if your joking or not, Spanner-kun" the orange haired girl, Kyoko, said to Spanner.

"I noticed," the brunet began."Why is Chrome not talking? Did something happen?" he asked facing Chrome.

Everyone turned silent and looked at the small girl with the same "pineapple" hairstyle as Mukuro.

"H-Huh?" the small girl looked at the people staring at her."Uh, D-Did I do something wrong?" she asked, facing Mukuro.

"Kufufu, you did nothing, my dear Chrome" Mukuro said, patting Chrome's head to assure her she did nothing wrong. "It's just that Tsunayoshi-kun is worried why you're so silent today".

"Hahaha, Tsuna's got a point, Why are you silent?" Yamamoto asked.

Silence filled the air for five minutes until...

"Tsuna-san," she began, though it sounded like a whisper."You're brother, Takijyuna, the Tenth Upcoming Boss of the Vongola Famiglia, is coming back to Namimori".

Everyone was shocked to hear the news, even Hibari got surprised (yes, he got surprised, even the most vicious and terrifying can be surprised).

"Let's discuss this somewhere more private" he said."I want all of you to be in the meeting room tomorrow afternoon and report on what I assigned you guys to do, no excuses" he announced then glaring at Hibari and Mukuro.

"No excuses" The two shivered at the cold glare Tsuna was giving them (*gasp*...Oh well~).

"Understood?" he asked them, showing his innocent bright smile.

"Hai" they all said, aside from Mukuro and Hibari (of course).

Spanner, Hibari, Mukuro and Chrome suddenly disappeared. Yamamoto and Ryohei looked around, trying to spot the three who disappeared.

"I still don't get how they disappear so fast" Yamamoto scratched his back.

"I EXTREMELY DON"T KNOW AS WELL!" Ryohei screamed at Tsuna.

"Mukuro and Chrome teleported away, Spanner used a teleportation crystal, and Kyoya did _vento passo" _Tsuna explained to the two teens.

"Vintu Passu?" the two questioned.

"_Vento Passo"_ Tsuna corrected them. "It means "Wind Step" in italian, It's a type of skill which assassins use in the pass to disappear but actually just move very fast" he told the two (*cough*idiots*cough...No offense, guys) teens.

"Hahaha, Sounds interesting" Yamamoto laughed. 'I wonder if I can learn to..' he wondered to himself.

"I EXTREMELY WANT TO LEARN HOW TO DO THIS VENTO PASOS TOO!" Ryohei declared to the heavens.

"Onii-chan, it's _Ven-to Pas-so_" Kyoko reminded her big brother.

"OK THEN, VENSTO PASRO" Ryohei yelled. Tsuna face-palmed, Yamamoto laughed and Kyoko sighed at her brothers antics.

"Anyway, I better go back" Tsuna annouced to his friends. "It's almost 6 o'clock and I want to make dinner for mom tonight" he smiled sheepily while scratching his head.

"Heeeh, Is that so?" Yamamoto looked at Tsuna."If that's the case, then you better get going" he smiled at Tsuna.

"I have to go too or else we won't have dinner" Kyoko stated to her brother. When she said dinner, all of their stomachs growled.

"I AM EXTREMELY HUNGRY NOW!" Ryohei yelled at the damaged ceiling. Tsuna, Yamamoto and Kyoko laughed.

"Hahaha, I'm hungry too~" Yamamoto said, laughing.

"All right, let's all go home" Tsuna smiled.

He took out a green crystal from his pocket and pressed on it, it began to glow.

"Everyone, hold the crystal" he commanded.

Everyone nodded and followed his orders, they touched the glowing, green crystal.

"TELEPORT: NAMIMORI" they yelled in unison.

They were engulfed from the sudden light of the crystal. When the light disappeared, they were gone.

-**ITALY**-

In the midst of the forest, there is young male with short blonde hair, eyes as black as coal, has bruises all over his tan colored skin and wearing tattered clothes that looked like he was attacked by a bunch of rabid honeybadgers...which actually happened.

"Reborn!" the male yelled out in anger."Come the fucking out, I now you're there, you were the one that made those fucking honeybadgers come at me!" he yelled louder.

Then, a huge chestnut suddenly hit the yelling teen and made him fall to the ground. The teen yelled in pain as the chestnut began to bump on his back.

"Reborn, *ow* Stop *ow* jumping *ow* ON MY BACK!" the dirty blonde teen pleaded to the huge chestnut that's trying to crush his back.

"With that kind of attitude, Idiota-Taki, you're opponents can manipulate you easily" the huge chestnut sighed, jumped to a nearby tree and turned around to show there was a baby's face on it.

"I better give you more training then" the baby-faced chestnut smirked, the dirty blond male looked at it's face and shivered.

"Anyway, Idiota-Taki, do you have other siblings aside from yourself?" a baby wearing a black suit with matching black tie and a yellow shirt inside the suit, wearing a huge fedora with a green lizard perched on the side, and having curly sideburns on both sides of his face asked.'_I need know if he does, so I can research them in advance' _

"How did you change so fast?" the male, Idiota-Taki, asked, trying to avoid the topic of having any relatives.'I do have a brother back in Japan, but he is so...so irritating, so stupid, so clumsy...Arrgh, it's a shame for him to be my brother' he said in his thoughts.

"Idiota-Taki, you're saying you're thoughts out loud" the baby said, jumping in the air and landing on the teen's back, which made him yell in pain.

"Oww, fine I'll talk, I'll talk, just get off!" the teen yelled, trying to sit back up but being pushed back down.

"Just talk, you don't have to do stand" Reborn stated to his pathetic student.

"Fine, I have a older brother in Japan whose name is Tsunayoshi, but you can call him Dame-Tsuna" his scoffed by saying his brother's name.'_He's pathetic, not only is he stupid but also bad at everything else' _he growled in his thoughts.

"I said not to say your thoughts out loud!" Reborn scolded at Taki by hiting him with a green 10-ton mallet.

"Oww!" Taki screamed in pain, then fainted. Reborn sighed at his student's endurance, he really need to train him harder but not to hard because he might kill the stupid teen. '_Remember Reborn, You must not kill the brat, Nono's counting on you' _He repeated that phrase plenty of times in the first five months training with the teen and he's ready to throw the in the towel. f course, He would never admit defeat. He is THE number one hitman, and the number stands that he is the best. The chameleon perched on his hat jumped down to his owner's hand and transformed to a cellphone. He dialed some numbers and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello, I wish too gain information about Sawada Tsunayoshi".

I will admit the following:

I am a Bad typer,

I may be bad at Grammar and Spelling,

And...

I wish that I can be better.

Amen.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own KHR.

**The Next Day at School...(Skip to Lunch)**

"Takeshi-kun, What's better, A Slime(1) or A Buffy(2)?" Tsuna asked Takeshi while they are enjoying lunch on the rooftop. They started doing this ever since they started highschool.

"Hmm, I don't actually know," Takeshi said to Tsuna. "But I think I'd go for the Buffy, since they look like rabbits, but twice as fluffy, and they don't attack people unless the people either attack their homes, packs and the Buffy it selves." Takeshi stated to Tsuna.

"There like you, Tsuna" Takeshi covered his mouth after that, Tsuna looked at Takeshi with a confused look.

"How am I related to a Buffy?" Tsuna exclaimed to Takeshi, bewildered at the thing he just said.

"Kufufu, It's simple, Tsunayoshi-kun," A mysterious voice called out of nowhere.

"What do you mean, Mukuro?" Tsuna said as he faces the direction of the voice.

A sudden fog covered the whole rooftop as a being appeared behind Takeshi. Takeshi turned around and unconsciously swung an iron bar (I do not know where it came from myself) at the figure. The figure got hit on the leg and jumped back, Takeshi stood up and charged at it as the fog began to clear. The fog was cleared by the clash of two metals, and seen on the field is Yamamoto Takeshi, who is holding an iron bar, Rokudo Mukuro, the unknown figure from awhile ago who is currently holding a trident, and Sawada Tsunayoshi, who is currently eating his lunch while watching the two.

"Kufufu, Yamamoto Takeshi, Do want to go to _Gehenna_(3)?" Mukuro glared at Takeshi, pointing his trident to Takeshi.

"Hahaha, no thanks," Takeshi laughed. "Tsuna said that place is a haven for _Monstras_(4) and _Daemones_(5)" he said and faced Tsuna.

"Right?"

"Yes, Takeshi, it is" Tsuna confirmed Takeshi, which in turn smirked. Then stood up and turned to Mukuro.

"_Perché sei non a scuola, Mukuro_(1*)?" He raised an eyebrow and questioned in Italian to the pineapple haired teenager.

_"Classe sospesa_(2*)_" _Mukuro replied back in Italian, smirking. "_Oltre che, volevo da vedere mio caro Chrome _(3*)_"_.

Takeshi looked at the two of them in confusion. Sure, there were times when they conversed in Italian, he even tried to learn Italian, sadly he can only understand a few words like "_scuola" _or "_mio_", the others...he can't get it properly. He tried to remember some Italian words from the dictionary Tsuna gave him.

"_Vuoi mangiare tonno_(4*)_?" _he asked Mukuro in broken Italian.

Everyone turned silent when Takeshi said those words. Mukuro looked at Tsuna with interest and disbelief. Tsuna just facepalmed on what Takeshi said.

_"Voi effettivamente sperimentato a insegnare questo fare lo sciocco come a parlare Italiano_?(5*)" Mukuro asked in a fake shock tone.

"Shut up, Mukuro" Tsuna said, rubbing the bridge of his nose."_Il motivo per cui voglio che imparare l'italiano in modo che non si sentono tagliati fuori_".

"Kufufu, _E 'meglio se non sa come_"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, for disrupting peace in Namimori and speaking a language aside from Japanese, I'll bite you to death" a sudden voice from

"Tsuna!" Takeshi yelled as the tonfa came close to Tsuna. Tsuna caught the tonfa before it hit his face then smiled.

"Sorry for the trouble, Kyoya-senpai." Tsuna said as he turned around and bowed deeply at the black haired teen advancing to the trio who is causing so much noise.

"Kufufu, It's nice to see you again birdie~" Mukuro said as he smirked at the black haired teen, which in turn glared at Mukuro.

"Hahaha, Do you want to join us to, Hibari?" Takeshi cheerfully asked.

"No." The black haired teen, Hibari Kyoya, said as he started to head to the door.

"Ne, Kyoya, Stay for a little while for the meeting." Tsuna said as Hibari stopped walking.

"Why didn't you do it a while ago, Omnivore?" Hibari said, not facing Tsuna.

"Because, Chrome, Kyoko, Spanner, Shoichi and Ryohei aren't here yet." Tsuna simply stated.

Hibari grunted and went to the door. When Hibari was gone, Tsuna, Mukuro and Takeshi started to converse with each other again.

"I wonder if the Birdie heard what you said." Mukuro said to Tsuna, who currently went back to the area he was sitting a while ago.

"He did," Tsuna said as he picked up his chopsticks. "Takeshi, eat your lunch or I'll eat it in your stead."

"That's not nice, Tsuna~" Takeshi grinned, then looked at Mukuro. "Do ya wanna join us?" He asked.

"Kufufu, I'd rather not," Mukuro started but sweatdropped as he looked at Tsuna doing the puppy eyes. _'I despise those adorable puppy eyes of his_' he grumbled at his thoughts then sighed.

"Kufufu, I might as well join," Mukuro said as Tsuna smiled innocently at him. "But, I am staying for the meeting Tsunayoshi-kun announced earlier."

"Yay, Mukuro's gonna eat with us!" Tsuna cheered as he magically pulled out an indigo bento box with a misty design from his small lunch bag.

"Where did you get that?" Takeshi looked at the bento box with amazement.

"That lunch bag of his can store at least three baby elephants." A dull voice said as Takeshi and Mukuro faced two teens. One of them is a blonde teen with blue eyes eating a lollipop and the other is a red haired boy with black eyes holding a black-cased laptop.

"O-Ohayo, Tsunayoshi-kun." The red haired boy said as he waved at Tsuna. Tsuna waved back cheerfully.

"Kufufu, It's surprising to see you two up here." Mukuro said as he took the the indigo bento box from Tsuna and sat at a place a little farther from him.

"That blood-thirsty prefect threatened us to head up here." The blonde male said dully as he took the lollipop stick out of his mouth, the red haired teen grabbed his stomach in pain almost letting the laptop fall.

"He said that there was a meeting." The red haired teen said meekly. He then took some pills from his pocket and swallowed it.

"If that's the case," Tsuna stood up and helped the red headed teen to sit down beside him. "Come join us~" He said happily. He pulled out two bentos, one colored green with a gear design and the other with the same design but color yellow.

"The green one is for Spanner, while the other is for Shoichi." Tsuna stated to the two.

"Th-Thank you, Tsunayoshi-kun." The red haired teen, Shoichi, said as he graciously accepted the bento.

"Thanks, Decimo." The blonde haired teen, Spanner, said as he accepted the bento and sat beside Shoichi.

"Hahaha, As my old man says," Takeshi began. "The more you share with the people you love, the greater it tastes."

Tsuna smiled. The only person in the group who actually has a parent by his side is Takeshi. Tsuna felt a little jealous of Takeshi but brushed it away immediately and realized something.

"Ne, you guys said that Kyoya sent you here." Tsuna said as he began rummaging his magical lunch bag.

"Yes." Shoichi confirmed.

"More like threatened." Spanner stated as he ate the contents of his bento.

"Then that means he also-" Before Tsuna can continue, a loud "EXTREME" was heard outside the door.

"Fetched the rest." Tsuna ended as he pulled out a purple bento with cloud designs. They all turned around, except for Mukuro who is eating his bento slowly, to see the door slam open revealing three people plus Hibari Kyoya, who apparently took the bento Tsuna handed out and headed to an area farther from the annoying crowd.

"Nice to see you here, Nii-san, Kyoko-chan, Chrome." Tsuna greeted as he pulled another indigo and a yellow bento box from his small lunch box.

"Ohayo, Tsuna-kun." The orange haired girl, Kyoko, greeted back and sat a few paces beside Takeshi.

"Ohayo, Tsuna-san, Mukuro-sama." The girl with purple hair beside Kyoko, Chrome, greeted shyly as she graciously accepted the bento Tsuna was giving her and sat to an area close to where Mukuro was sitting.

"SAWADA, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT THERE WAS A MEETING!" The silver haired teen, Ryohei, yelled to Tsuna as he accepted the bento from Tsuna, sat beside Kyoko, and started to eat his food like no tomorrow.

"Because I didn't know that they would advance my meeting with the World's Greatest Hitman and my brother." Tsuna said lazily as he smiled at the shock expression of almost all of his friends.

"Is this news to you guys?" He asked innocently.

"Most likely." Most of them said, except for Hibari, who just "Hn", and Mukuro, who just "Kufufu"ed.

"Well, I got the information came fro-" Before he could continue what he was saying the bell rang. Tsuna sighed.

"Hahaha, guess we have to head for base later for Tsuna to explain." Takeshi laughed as he packed his bento and stood up. Everyone nodded and stood up.

"Mukuro, you better get going." Tsuna said as he packed the bento's the others are giving him.

"Kufufu, I don't want too~" Mukuro whined.

"Mukuro-sama.." Chrome sweatdropped at Mukuro's behavior.

"Pineapple Herbivore, If you do not get out of my school," Hibari said in a threatening voice and pulled out his tonfa's.

"I will bite you to death."

"Kufufu, bring it on, birdie." Mukuro said as he summoned out his trident and then the both of them charged at each other. "It's better to fight you than control some pests back home."

"Umm, shouldn't we stop them?" Kyoko asked wearily as all of them faced the two teens fighting.

"Nah." Shoichi, Spanner, Ryohei and Takeshi said as they silently went to the door leading down stairs.

"Let's go." Tsuna ordered. Everyone nodded and went out of the door, leaving the two teens have there fight in peace.

**Meanwhile in Italy...**

"Hey, Reborn, I don't see the reason why we should go to my hometown?" Sawada Takijyuna, asked his tormen-, I mean his tutor as he stared at the fire he just created out of sticks.

"Yup." Was his tutor's reply.

"Why?" Takijyuna asked curiously as he watched in disbelief as his tutor extinguished the flames that took 5 hours to create.

"Because I want to see how difference between you and your brother." Reborn, his tutor, stated simply.

"There is nothing you can find interesting about him." Takijyuna stated and tried to create another fire out of rocks this time. Reborn lifted his fedora and stared at the night sky.

"Let's see."

Notes:

(1)-A monster that was created by a dark wizard, but failed and turned to slime.

(2)-A monster that looks like a baby rabbit but is very fluffy that you can't see it's red eyes and sharp fangs.

(3)-Latin term for "Hell"

(4)-Latin term for "Monsters"

(5)-Latin term for "Demons"

Pronunciations:

(1*)-Why are you not in school, Mukuro?

(2*)-Class Suspended.

(3*)-Besides, I wish to see my dear Chrome.

(4*)-You eat tuna now?

(5*)-You actually tried to teach this fool how to speak Italian?

(6*)-The reason why I want him to learn Italian so he won't feel left out.

(7*)-It's best if he doesn't know.

I may not be able to update anytime soon! (Though I'm not a fast updater to begin with T^T)

Please Review!


End file.
